


A Little Something for the Guys

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April is giving it some serious thought, F/M, Wouldn't you want your own ninja turtle?, emerging relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April wants to give the new mutant men in her life some special treats, but Leo proves to be the hardest to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something for the Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



> The first one that started it all. Kryka83's Leopril list seemed innocent enough. WRONG!! 
> 
> 1\. April discovers what foods and tea Leo likes, and makes sure he always has some.

How Splinter fed his sons with nothing but stuff scavenged from the trash and the sewers boggled April’s mind. It made her feel guilty that while she grew up with three square meals a day with special treats on occasion, her childhood pets went through rough times, especially during the winter. Deciding to remedy the situation and take proper care of the friends she abandoned long ago, she made it her mission to make sure Splinter and the guys got a little something every time she went grocery shopping. April decided early on not to tell them what she was doing because they would surely insist it wasn't necessary, especially Leonardo. 

April smiled to herself. ‘Hm, what to get Leonardo, the gallant knight.’ She mused. 

For Donatello she got a party size bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos. (Surprisingly out of all of them, it’s Donnie who prefers his food extra hot and spicy).

For Raphael and Mikey, who both had a large sweet tooth (literally), one family size box of cereals each, Lucky Charms and Cap’n’Crunch. 

And finally for Splinter, a large package of thick cut bacon. (You would think cheese, but no, he really loved bacon).

Now Leo….what to get Leo? Besides his katana and the color blue, he doesn't seem to have a preference. Whatever is available he eats and he serves his family before himself. Since she came into the picture he made she was taken care of as well even though it’s usually Mikey who rushes off to get it first. Adorable goof. 

Well, likely she’s going to take an educated guess then. April thinks on Leonardo, her gallant knight. Tall, muscular, not to the extreme that Raph is, but still impressive enough to make a girl interested. Those piercing baby blues helped too. Thighs so thick and strong it could probably feed a family of twelve for a holiday meal. April choked back the laugh that wanted to burst out of her throat as she briefly imagined herself trying to take a bite. Ludicrous…and kind of creepy. ‘Stop it’ She chided herself. ‘And focus.’

His clothes. The blue loincloth and the bamboo chest protector practically screamed Japanese. Immediately tea and sushi came to mind and for a moment she wondered if she was stereotyping. April didn’t want to offend him, especially since giving him a treat would be a fine opportunity to get him to open up more. Shy and reserved Leo, with his thoughts kept close to himself might be coaxed out of his shell (metaphorically) if she planned this right. 

Suddenly realizing the time, April looked at her watched and cursed under her breath. She spent way too much time thinking. Would it hurt? Would he accept? Tea or sushi? Sushi or tea?? 

Hell, where’s a sushi pizza when you need one?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The treats were a huge success. Mikey had made a dolphin noise and put his name in huge bold letters all over the Lucky Charms. Raph had given her one of those hard earned smiles, then promptly ripped into his cereal with the grace of a bulldog and started eating the Cap’n’Crunch straight out of the box. Splinter struck him across the leg and handed him a very large spoon. Donnie thanked her and promptly went to hide his Doritos somewhere his voracious brothers couldn't find it. Splinter graciously accepted his bacon putting it safely in a freezer knowing that his sons wouldn't dare touch it.

Leonardo, ever patient, waited for his turn. A surge of nervousness went through her as she opened the bag. “I didn't really know what to get you so I had to guess.”

“It doesn't matter. I would appreciate anything you got me.” He replied as smoothly as he said everything else. 

When Leonardo pulled out the jar of loose tea leaves and the small six pieces of tuna/salmon sushi and just looked at them, April thought she had offended him. An apology was ready to spring forth when -

“I’ve always wanted to try sushi.” He murmured almost to himself. Blue eyes so calm and clear were now stunned; looking at her almost in awe. 

“You’ve never had sushi?” She blurted out in surprise.

“How could I? What are the chances of getting fresh fish, much less sushi grade quality down here?”

‘Idiot’ April berated herself. Of course they wouldn’t be able to get sushi and even if they found any why would they eat it? “Then I really hope you enjoy it and the tea.”

“Thanks. Dad and I can share this.” He says and then he did something that made her breath catch in her throat; the corner of his lips curled into that gentle smile that went up to his baby blues. 

“Really?”

April blinked and refocused, not having realized she wasn’t listening. “What?”

He blinked at her. “You just said I was adorable.”

Awkward pause. Did she just flirt with Leonardo? The fearless ninja of impressive height and strength that just so happened to be a teenage turtle? An awfully cute and mature one to be sure. Dare she?

‘Time to deny it or own it, O’Neil.’ She thought and mustered her courage. “Well you are very, very adorable. Especially when you smile like that and when you say dad.”

Good Lord, did she just make a giant turtle blush??

“I-It’s no big deal.” He stuttered. “He is our dad.”

“He is, but I still think it’s sweet.” She agreed as she reached out to pat his large green hand that was holding the container of sushi. She was pleased with her courage and smiled at him. “Well I hope you like it. I’ll bring more if you do.”

“I’m sure I will. Thank you.” 

Instead of bowing like he usually did, Leonardo took her hand, brought it slowly up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Like a gallant knight.

April may or may not have squealed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired partially on something Kenneth Branagh said in the "Thor" commentary. He mentioned that while Thor's character is seen as a lover of fights and such he also wanted to portray him as a "knight gallant", hence the kissing of Jane's hand when they initially parted. I thought Leo would be that kind of guy who would kiss your hand.


End file.
